


College Life

by Vasilisian



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brief Violence, College, Gen, non-descriptive violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: It's your average romance story, right up until it isn't.When he'd heard about the late transfer student that was going to be rooming with him, this was not what he'd been expecting. Thank god for duffel-bags.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one-shot I wrote when I got inspired by a prompt on writing-prompt-s. It has not been beta-read, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to leave a review pointing it out! Or just leave a review in general, I'm thrive on feedback :)

He knew college had been a bad idea. He'd already managed to both write and publish a pretty successful book while still in high-school, what use did he have for college? The only thing he'd get out of it was a huge amount of debt, since this was America and the school system is shit. But he'd let his dad talk him into it, and here he was.

And he'd actually enjoying himself, since he'd done the intelligent thing and plan all his classes in the afternoon. Even when he'd gotten an email about a late transfer that would take the spare bed in room, he hadn't worried. Considering his luck, he really should have known better.

They'd sent a picture along with the email, and the guy had look decent enough. No obvious signs of drug use, and the fact that he wasn't looking straight at the camera could be for various different reasons. (It turned out it was for the worst possible reason, and once again he cursed his dad.)

The first sign he'd gotten that something wasn't entirely right was that the guy had only two bags worth of stuff. Who the hell took only two bags worth of stuff when they go to college? He'd seen some girl walk in with two suitcases and a backpack, followed by her dad with another suitcase, and the guy two doors down brought his fucking wardrobe. To college.

So yeah, when the guy showed up with two duffel bags and refused to meet his eyes, he'd had assumed the guy came from a shitty family and just invited him into the room with a smile.

That proved to be his first mistake, and thankfully only, mistake. The guy had stepped in wit a blank face, looked around and closed the door behind him. Then the creep had turned to him with a small smile, and stuck out a hand, looking up only when he'd slid his own into the surprisingly strong grip.

Shit. He cursed in his head when he finally got a good look at the suckers eyes, knowing what the slight red tint and dilated pupils meant when other might have written it off as a trick of the light.

Before the vamp could pull him into a trance, because there was no other reason it look him in the eye, he lashed out with the silver pocket-knife he always carried with him. He was just thankful that it was a younger one, if the sucker had been older it would have been too quick for him to stick the knife in their skulls.

But this one had been dead forty years max, so the only thing it could do was widen it's eyes as the knife sank into it's temple. He reached out and caught the dying vamp before it could hit the floor and make a racket, cursing when he felt it start crumbling already. Man he hated killing new vamps, they always made a fucking mess.

Although, this way he only had to smuggle the dust, clothes and duffel-bags out of the dorm, instead of two bags and a dead body. That was one thing he did not want to explain to his hall monitor.

Carefully shuffling his now officially dead room-mate until he was holding it with one arm, he quickly zipped open one of it's duffel-bags and emptied it, then stuffed the crumbling corpse into it. After he'd grabbed the shoes and put those in as well, he grabbed a dust-pan and brush from his bottom drawer and cleaned up any scattered ash.

Clean-up complete, he walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. While his dad had been an ass for making him go to college, the older man did know that things like this might happen and had made sure to recommend only colleges with at least one person like them in case he needed help.

The vamp might be dead, but he was still in the system and people had seen him walk into this room. If the sucker didn't come out again, people would get suspicious. Quickly dialling the number his dad had made him memorise, he glared at the dust-filled duffel-bag. Stupid vampire, interrupting his peaceful college life.

“Hello?” He turned his eyes away from the bag, instead looking out the window with a glare as he replied. “I've got a dusted vamp in a bag in my room, the bloody thing was supposed to be my new room-mate. I've got two duffel-bags worth of stuff, one of them with a body's worth of dust in it, and at least ten dorm-mates who saw it go into my room.”

There was a second of silence on the other end, but he wasn't concerned. He'd also take a moment to keep it together if the son of your old hunting buddy called you about a dusted vamp and needed your help to get rid of any evidence of the suckers arrival at your college, where'd he'd probably retired in hopes of a quiet life.

Most hunters that went for teaching jobs went to colleges instead of high-schools, since most vamps wouldn't go to college under threat of permanent death. High-schools on the other hand, were disturbingly popular with vamps for some reason, which made them popular with active hunters.

“I'll change the records to say that the sucker decided not to come. Also, congrats kid, your boyfriend decided to come visit you and bring some more of your stuff over that you forgot.” Stupid excuse that nobody would buy? Perfect, they'd fill in the blanks themselves.

And that his dad's old buddy knew he was gay didn't concern him, he knew his dad went to the old coot for advice when he came out on his fifteenth birthday like some sot of weird reverse birthday present since his own kid was gay as well.

“Pick whatever you want out of it's bags, then move the rest into the bag with the ashes. Wait until nightfall before getting rid of them, I'll spread the rumour that your boyfriend stayed late and snuck out in the night so that you could get properly laid, and if anybody asks just say that he took the bags with him.”

He nodded, having already been shifting through the vamps stuff in case it brought anything that would need special disposal like the small cooler filled with blood-bags he'd found. “It brought some snacks, do you have anywhere were I can get rid of potentially contaminated blood-bags?” He could practically hear the frown.

“Was it really that young? Huh. It probably didn't even know that schools are off-limits. Hell, even if it had managed to reach the age if initiation it would have been killed anyway, even the most pig-headed old one agrees with the 'no vamps at schools' rule, and with good reason.”

Young vampires weren't introduced into the official vampire governing body until they reached a certain age without fucking up, as the old ones wanted to be sure they were worth their immortality. He might even get some sort of prize for getting rid of this one from it's creator, both as a reward and as hush money.

Apparently, it was quite embarrassing to have one of your changeling's break the rules to most tried to keep it quiet when they did. He didn't have any problem keeping him mouth shut, this wouldn't be the first vamp he'd killed at a school. Sixth grade had been both hell and absolutely awesome for him.

“It couldn't have been more than twenty, it started ashing the moment I killed it, and it crumbled within two minutes.” Which was ultimately to his advantage. He'd once taken out a rogue old one with his aunt when his parent were out on holiday, it had taken four days before it had even started ashing, and another three days before it actually started crumbling.

His dad had not been happy that they'd had to get rid of his grandma's carpet, while his mum had winked at him and given him a lollipop for getting rid of the ugly thing. All he'd cared about was the two days of cleaning they'd had to do, the older the vamp the more ash they created with their permanent death.

He talked for a bit more with his dad's friend, before hanging up. After grabbing his laptop and quickly navigating his favourite porn website to find what he was looking for, he let the hour-long video play at medium volume so help along the rumours of his imaginary boyfriend coming over for sex.

Blocking out the sounds with years of practice, he set about sorting out the vamps stuff. Most of it was clothes, it had probably been expecting to mooch of him for anything else it might need, but it did own a very nice collection of antique books that would fetch a pretty price on most markets, legal or otherwise.

Maybe college life wasn't too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It’s your first day of college and you are going to meet your roommate for the first time. As you shake their hand, you notice something odd about their eyes.
> 
> I didn't follow it to the letter, but eh. Creative licence and all that ;P


End file.
